


Rules

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari - Fandom
Genre: but sexy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 13:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're a tease, you know that?





	Rules

Your eyes are level, staring each other down as you move your head ever so slightly, tongue peeking out to lick a stripe up the length of his finger. Although he tries to hide it, you hear the small gasp that escapes him, and watch with satisfaction as his whole demeanour changes, his brows lowering and his lips flattening into a hard line. Disguising your smirk with a wink, you turn away and begin to leave the room, knowing exactly what he’s going to do before he does so.

Ah- you feel his hand wraps around your wrist, his grip iron hard yet still gentle all at once, but you know he won’t be letting go any time soon. With a grunt, he pulls you back to him until you’re pressed against his chest, able to feel the heat of his breath on your bare neck.

“Where do you think you’re going, love?” he asks, his voice husky and dark.

“To bed,” you hum in response, feeling him tense behind you at the sweet tone of your voice, “It’s late, you know,”

“You think?” Matthías continues, letting go of you to slink around to your front, his eyes trailing over your every feature, as if willing your clothes off there and then, “From that stunt you pulled just then, I think this night is only just beginning, wouldn’t you agree?”

Although inside you’re celebrating that fact that such a minor thing already has him in this mood, you remain calm on the outside, choosing to look at Matthías through lowered lashes, and tilting your head to the side a little.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” you bite your lip, barely able to stop the giggle as you watch a muscle feather in his jaw.

He scowls then, a deep grumble rising up in his throat he stares at you, unblinking.

“You know  _ exactly  _ what I’m talking about,” he narrows his eyes a little, as if trying to work out what game you’re playing.

At that moment, a thought pops into your mind, and you struggle to hide your smirk yet again.

“Oh, you mean this?” you ask, taking his hand in yours and raising it to your lips. Without warning you lick his fingers again, not breaking eye contact as you do so. Again, the change in him is visible, from the slight sheen of sweat appearing on his skin to the licking of his lips. When you let go of his hand he doesn't move away, instead moving his fingers further into your mouth, the calloused pads on the end of them pressing down on your tongue - the prompt for you to begin sucking.

So you do as told, milking every second of the moment as he nods slowly, his eyes focused on your lips as they work at his fingers. Eventually, you realise you could be here all night if you don’t keep going with your game, and pull away to free your mouth up to speak.

“As lovely as this is, Mattí, I should go to bed,” you slip past him, pausing only to give a quick glance down to the slight bulge in his trousers, “Unless you need me to do something more useful with my mouth,”

Without waiting for his reaction, you continue on out of the room, hearing his footsteps pad behind you, following you,  _ chasing  _ you. Once inside your room, your hear the door click shut softly, the sound resonating through your very core as Matthías clears his throat.

“Do you think you can do something like that and get away with it, love?” he asks, his voice cutting through the air.

“Maybe,” you hum, turning around to face him with a coy smile, “Maybe I know you like it when I tease you, you like me making you lose control, you like the sense of powerlessness it gives you,”

He’s silent. His eyes boring into you.

“On the bed,” he orders, the worlds cool and low, almost a growl.

“Yes well, I wasn’t planning on doing it on the floor,” you smirk back, watching as he closes the gap between you in two small steps.

With his chest pressed up against yours, he grips hold of your shoulders, pushing you back until you fall onto the soft sheets. You barely have a chance to regain your breath when he crawls on top of you, hands roaming up your sides as his lips crash onto yours. The movement of your hands into his hair is subconscious, almost robotic, but it yields a snarl of annoyance from him as he pulls away, gripping both of your wrists in his hand and pinning them above your head.

He lowers his head again, his lips this time brushing against your ear as he whispers to you.

“No hands, no touching,” he orders, voice sickly sweet, “Or I’ll stop,”

His tone makes you shiver a little beneath him, and he takes that as permission to continue - his lips attach themselves to your neck and begin sucking and nibbling, leaving a lovebite that will surely be there for the days to come. As he moves down, his lips skimming across your skin through the thin fabric of your shirt, his other hand comes up to rest around your neck, his fingers squeezing at your pulse point as you yield to his touch. 

Eventually, you let out a wide smile, knowing that he is about to discover your other surprise for him. He nudges the hem of your shirt up with his nose - well, it’s really his shirt, and at least three sizes too big for you - then he stops, his grip loosening on both your neck and your wrists.

“Tease,” he hums, between kissing the soft skin at the apex of your thighs - ah, he’s found it, or well, the lack of it. 

Since the evening had begun you’d known exactly what was going to happen, and before putting on his shirt you had made sure to remove your underwear, you don’t want anything to get in his way now, do you?

“Ah, but you like it,” you laugh, watching as his head bobs up again, his eyes clouded with lust.

For a moment, he seems ready to devour you, but just at the last second he regains his composure.

“Here’s another rule: no talking,” he frowns at you, “You can moan as much as you want, you can scream my name, but no more talking,”

Pressing your lips together in a tight line you nod, waiting for him to begin. He moves slowly and deliberately, maintaining eye contact as his head drops lower, and lower, and lower...


End file.
